Behind these hazel eyes
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikyo and runs home. Her friends drag her to karaoke night and she sings 'Behind these hazel eyes' This story is an 'im sorry' story for not updating my other stories sooner XD also tell me if i should add more chapters thnx:


"Inuyasha's been gone awhile don't you think Kagome?" A small fox demon asked the raven haired girl beside him. Her chocolate brown eyes showed worry when she fixed them on him.

"Yea…" she trailed off looking into the forest again.

"Maybe we should go look for him" the fox demon suggested and started off towards the woods. A hand darted out and grabbed his arm. He up and saw the monk had hold of him. "What Miroku?" he asked confused. Miroku's eyes were careful.

"Shippo I think you should let Kagome go and look for him" Miroku replied.

"But why?" Shippo asked again.

"Because" replied a demon slayer walking up to the two boys. "You go on ahead Kagome" she said turning to her worried friend.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome replied to the demon slayer as she turned and ran into the forest. It was getting dark and Kagome could tell she was getting lost. _Inuyasha where are you?_ She thought. The vegetation was thinning in front of her and she could tell she was coming upon a clearing. Then she saw something that made tears pool up in her eyes and anger swell through her. Inuyasha was there- kissing Kikyo. He had his back to her and Kikyo's arms wrapped around his neck. Kikyo saw her when they pulled apart. She smirked and laughed out loud. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing there, head bent and shaking.

"Kagome…" he said and started towards her.

"Inuyasha…" she said slowly through her teeth. She looked up at him tears flowing freely down her face. "SIT!" she shouted with all her might at the half-demon in front of her. She turned and ran as fast as she could through the clearing. She heard indiscreet shouting behind her and something that sounded roughly like a slap. She ignored it as she ran through the forest. She finally broke through and ran straight into Sango.

"Kagome-what?" Sango said as Kagome looked up at her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and cried into her shoulder. Sango, guessing what had caused Kagome's pain, called to Miroku,

"Bring Kagome's things" Miroku did so wordlessly for he had also guessed what had happened. Shippo followed with an angry expression. _They all know_ Kagome thought when they looked at her in worry.

"Go on home Kagome" Miroku said quietly.

"We'll hold him off" Sango said in a hateful tone; a dark expression on her face.

"Thanks guys… I'll be back soon" Kagome said giving them a quick hug. As she ran back into the forest she heard Sango shout

"That bastard!" She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard something pursuing her and she doubled her speed. Suddenly Kilala landed in front of her. Kagome jumped on and said,

"Thanks Kilala"

________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha had left Kikyo in the clearing and was following Kagome's scent back to the others. He could smell her tears and her anger mixed in. _Kagome…_ was all he was thinking. He finally broke through the forest and ran into a very angry Sango. She slapped him as hard as she could, which was pretty hard, and yelled

"Inuyasha! What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back getting angry himself.

"We _all_ knew what you did the second Kagome ran through her bawling her eyes out. What the hell is your _problem_?!"

"I don't have time to tell you!" he shouted. He tried running around her but Miroku and Shippo stood in his way.

"Tell us what you did!" Shippo shouted angrily. "Besides break Kagome's heart!" Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Alright if you won't say it _I_ will!" Sango shouted. "Let's see… you probably smelled Kikyo's scent and went into the forest. Forgot _completely _about Kagome. Made out with a clay pot. Kagome saw you. You tried to come up with some lame-ass excuse. And she ran away crying right?" Sango was ticking each thing off on her fingers and held six fingers in Inuyasha's face.

"That's not how it happened." He mumbled.

"Then how _did_ it happen because I'm dying to know why my best friend ran off crying" Sango said folding her arms.

"Yes I smelled Kikyo's scent and followed it to where she was in the forest but not for the reason you all think." He said and looked into each of their faces. He was met with angry expressions. He sighed and continued with his explanation all the while thinking of Kagome's expression when she had yelled 'SIT'.

It hadn't taken long for Kilala to fly Kagome to the well. She slipped off Kilala's back and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you Kilala" Kagome said and jumped through the well. When she was back in her time she found that her Mother, Grandfather, and younger brother Sota, had all gone out and that she was home alone. _Good_ she thought. _Now I don't have to come up with an explanation._ She went upstairs and into the bathroom to look at herself. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her skin salty from tears. Her hair was windblown and tangled. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. She had to be honest, she looked like shit. _Maybe that's why Inuyasha keeps going back to Kikyo. She never looks this way._ Kagome thought as she pulled a brush through her hair. This caused fresh tears to pool in her eyes and a painful expression to appear on her face. She ran to her room and flopped down on the bed. She cried until she heard the phone ringing. She ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" she said trying not to sound like a girl who'd been crying her heart out.

"Kagome!" A girl shouted on the other side.

"Eri… hey" she said.

"How's the laryngitis coming along?" Eri asked. Kagome repressed a sigh.

"Well since I'm talking, much better" Kagome said sourly. _Gramps needs to start warning me about these diseases he's coming up with_.

"Oh good! It's karaoke night at Chili's and I'm going with Yuka and Ayumi. Wanna come?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on Kagome! We haven't seen you in weeks and you've been stuck in bed. Come have some fun!"

"Oh all right" Kagome said sighing in defeat.

"Yay! We'll be over there in 20 minutes to pick you up" Eri said hanging up.

"Joy…" Kagome muttered as she put the phone down. "Maybe I do need a girl night…"

She said as she walked up the stairs to change. 20 minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi hey!" she said smiling.

"Hi Kagome!" They said.

"Wow you look great" Eri said.

"Yea!" Yuka agreed.

"All these sicknesses must be making you lose weight." Ayumi reasoned. "Cough on me so I'll get sick!" Kagome smiled and looked down at herself. She was wearing black boots with a light blue jean skirt that showed off her legs and a black tank top. She had accessorized with some silver bangles and a silver chain with a cracked heart on it. _Appropriate for the occasion_ she'd thought when she fished it out of her drawer. They all piled into Ayumi's car which she had gotten recently at her sweet sixteen party. They drove to Chili's with the windows down singing along with the radio all the way. When they got to Chili's they saw one of their classmates on the stage singing "Circus" by Britney Spears. They found a table and ordered. Eri went up and sang "Every time we touch" by Cascada. Ayumi sang "Halo" by Beyonce. Yuka sang "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Finally it was Kagome's turn she went up on stage and "Behind These Hazel Eyes" began playing. Kagome opened her mouth and began singing.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... anymore"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling tears filling her eyes and sang her heart out

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

She looked out into the audience and saw everyone clapping. Then she saw someone that made her catch her breath in surprise and her eyes widen.

"Inuyasha…"

After telling his story a few times he had finally gotten it through Sango's head that he wasn't at complete fault and she let him go. _I've got to hurry_ he thought as he ran towards the well. Her scent was already fading from the trail she left. A few minutes later he was jumping through the well and landing in Kagome's time. He ran into the house shouting her name. _She's not here_ he realized. _Where did she go?_ He ran out the front door and was welcomed with 3 more scents mixed in with Kagome's. He recognized them as her friend's scents and was glad when he didn't smell Hojo's. He walked out onto the street and sniffed around until he caught the faint scent of Kagome. _She went somewhere?_ He thought as he followed the scent. It led him to a building that smelled of food and people.

"Chili's" he read out loud. He sniffed again and found Kagome's scent; she had gone inside. He followed the scent inside.

"Table for one?" An overfriendly waitress asked him. He ignored her and looked for Kagome. Music was starting and the crowd began cheering in front of a stage.

"Kagome…" he mumbled as she went on stage. He walked over to the edge of the crowd and watched Kagome pick up a microphone.

"Sir?" the waitress called after him but he only had eyes for Kagome. She opened her mouth and began to sing. Each word colored by a pain only he knew she was feeling. Every word cut deeper and deeper through him. Towards the end of the song the scent of fresh tears mingled with Kagome's scent and despair flashed through him. She finished the song and looked out into the crowd. When she saw him her breath caught and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha…" her voice broke as she said his name, tears flowing freely down her face. She buried her face in her hands and ran off stage. The crowd turned to look at him.

"Kagome!" he shouted and ran after her. He heard clearly the mumbles and whispers of the crowd behind him.

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"She was crying!"

"Dude! She was hot!"

He longed to turn around and tell all of them to mind their own business but he had to find

"_Kagome_"

Kagome had run out the back door leaving a baffled waiter behind her. _He was here! He heard me! Oh God…_ were her only thoughts. She ran around the corner of the building and stopped. She leaned against the brick wall behind her and slid to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began crying. She heard the door open and footsteps coming closer to her. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her. She stood up and shouted,

"Go away!"

"Kagome…"

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha! I don't want anymore of your excuses about how you owe Kikyo your life and how I shouldn't get upset! I'm so tired of it. Of _you_ messing with my feelings. I don't know what to think anymore, Inuyasha." She looked at him with tired eyes. "Just tell me what to think, Inuyasha."

"Kagome… It didn't happen the way you thought. If I tell you, will you listen?" She just nodded.

Inuyasha was leaning against a tree watching his three friends. Kagome was boiling water over a fire to cook up her "ninja "food. Shippo was watching her stir with a smile on his face. Sango and Miroku were sitting off to the side talking about all the different kinds of demons they'd fought lately. Sango was talking when suddenly she broke off mid-sentence, a peculiar expression on her face. She turned to Miroku who had a dreamy expression on _his_ face and slapped him. He fell face forwards onto the ground with a huge red handprint on his face. Sango gave a small "humph" and walked over beside Kagome. A gust of wind passed by and with it a million different scents of the forest. But one in particular stood out to him. _Kikyo's_ he thought. _Good now I can tell her._ He jumped up and ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell a demon. I'll be right back" he shouted back to her. He ran until he came upon the clearing Kikyo was in.

"Hello Inuyasha. I've been expecting you."

"Kikyo"

"Have you finally decided to come with me to hell where you belong?

"No. And I never will Kikyo."

"What?"

"I don't love you anymore."

"Ah, I get it. You're in love with my reincarnation. Kagome." She said with a sneer.

"Yes. Kagome loves me fully. You didn't love me as a half demon. You wanted me to be human so that you could love me. I love Kagome and she loves all of me"

"Don't you get it Inuyasha? Who you love is still me. You just love me in a different body. But after I completely take my soul from Kagome, you will love only me."

"What?!"

"That's right. I'm going to kill Kagome then take the rest of her soul." Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kikyo's shoulders and shook her.

"You stay away from Kagome do you hear me? Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

"What can you do to stop me Inuyasha? Kill me?" Kikyo laughed.

"If you try to do anything to Kagome, I will" he growled.

"I doubt that" Kikyo inched closer to Inuyasha's face.

"I _will_. I'm telling you Kikyo, _stay away from Kagome!_" Kikyo laughed again and then became serious.

"I own your soul Inuyasha. Your life belongs to me."

"Hardly"

"I'll show you" Kikyo looked him straight in the eye then leaned forward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place. Inuyasha tried to break her grip. Kikyo broke the kiss and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and laughed at what she saw. Inuyasha turned and froze. There was Kagome with her head bent and shaking. He hadn't been able to smell her because of his power being drained by Kikyo.

"Kagome…" he began. She looked up. He saw the tears flowing down her face and the intense pain in her eyes.

"Inuyasha… SIT!" Her entire body seemed to shake at the force behind her word. He fell to the ground and she ran. After a few seconds the spell wore off. And he tried getting up. His whole body ached it was the hardest 'SIT' he'd ever gotten.

"You see Inuyasha? She doesn't love you." He nearly screamed as he jumped up and faced her.

"You _BITCH!" _he shouted with such a voice Kikyo trembled. "What the _hell _is your problem?!"

"I was just showing you that you belong to me not her!" Kikyo reasoned.

"Dammit Kikyo!" Inuyasha slapped her, hard. Kikyo screamed and clutched her cheek.

"Inuyasha! You will regret this decision I promise you!" Then her soul catchers surrounded her and flew into the sky. Inuyasha was absolutely furious. He wanted to follow that bitch and kill her but he had someone else he needed to follow.

"Then when I got back to camp Sango yelled at me but after I told her my story a few times she believed me and when I went to go find you, you weren't at your house. I followed your scent to this place and when I came in you were about to start singing." Inuyasha finished the story and looked up at Kagome.

"So… you don't love Kikyo?"

"No! Kagome… I-I love you! Not Kikyo!" He looked into her eyes pleading with her silently.

"Inuyasha… You're sure?"

"Of course I am! Kagome I've loved you for a long time! But I waited to tell you so that I could explain to Kikyo. That's why I rushed off. Not because I wanted to see her, but because I wanted to tell her that I love you and that I want to be with you forever!" His eyes widened when he realized what he said. A blush appeared on his face. "I-I mean… if you want me too…" He looked down embarrassed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said a smile growing on her face. He looked up at her.

"Kagome?"

"Of course I want you to be with me forever! I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she laughed. Kagome couldn't tell who reached first but suddenly she was in his arms, her head on his chest and his on her head.

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those times Kagome. I was too stupid to realize it was you I wanted."

"I thought it was kind of obvious whenever you'd get jealous of Koga but then you'd run back to Kikyo and I'd be so confused."

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Now that I know you love me, it doesn't matter anymore." She felt his arms tighten around her and she sighed contentedly. Inuyasha pulled back to look into her eyes. She stared back into his.

"I love you Kagome"

"And I love you Inuyasha" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. When they pulled apart Kagome said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."


End file.
